1. Field of the Invention
Adhesive systems for lamination of facing fabrics to base materials.
2. Background and Summary of the Invention
There are enumerable applications where an aesthetically pleasing and/or relatively expensive material is laminated (adhered) to a low cost substrate. In the automotive industry, the trim application in automobiles is illustrative of such laminated products. Typically, foamed materials, such as polyurethane or polypropylene are used as a base material. A facing fabric, such as nylon, is adhered to the base material to form a product. The product can be used for side panels, on doors, the back lumbar region of seats, package trays and the like.
The method of choice for adhesive bonding of the facing fabric to the base material uses flame lamination. However, flame lamination typically emits toxic byproducts. This requires the use of cost recovery systems which adds considerably to the cost of the product. Such laminates have also shown a susceptibility to break down in the presence of water during humidity and water immersion tests.
Laminating a facing material that has the necessary feel, appearance and wear characteristics to a base material in a cost effective manner is very desirable.